The sun and moon
by Ranby R.K
Summary: naruto adalah anak yang tidak mempunyai orang tua dan suatu ketika dia bertemu gadis cantik seperti bulan
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou minna ini adalah fic pertama ku, maaf kalau jelek.  
Okey. . .langsung aja ke cerita...

happy reading

hari yang cerah dan penuh semangat, sangmentari menyinari bumi.

Terlihat seorang bocah berambut pirang tengah melihat gadis kecil yang tengah menangis dibawah pohon, didekati gadis kecil itu

"Hiks..hiks.."

'Hey..kau kenapa menangis!'

"hiks..hiks.."

'sudah... jangan menangis! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto salam kenal..!'

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

Rating : T

Pairing : NaruHina

Warning : Typo (s), OOC, Geje, tulisan jelek, alur kecepatan, hancur, bikin pusing, dll.

Chapter 1

Ohayou.. Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto...! Pangil saja Naruto. Sekarang aku duduk di bangku kelas XI SMA Konoha High School !, Konoha High School hampir keseluruhan siswa dari kalangan anak pengusaha kaya dan terkenal.

Aku jadi iri pada mereka mempunyai orang tua ! betapa bahagianya aku jika saja mempunyai orang tua ! Pasti menyenangkan bisa merasakan kasih sayang orangtua.

hey... bahkan aku tak punya orang tua. . .!  
Sejak kecil diriku hidup bersama iruka-sensei, Orang dengan tanda garis horizontal di hidung dan rambut dikuncir. Aku memangilnya sensei karena iruka-sensei selalu mengajariku tentang berbagai hal, terkadang dia memarahiku, suruh ini itu bla...bla...bla...

Mungkin dia marah ! Karena aku selalu menghiraukan dan mengabaikan ucapannya. Tapi aku senang dia marah padaku!, sebenarnya dia baik, Dia selalu bilang jadilah orang yang berguna. Di mataku dia seperti sosok orang tua ku, bagi ku dia sangat berharga.

aku kehilangan iruka-sensei orang yang berharga karena Insiden menyedihkan yang tidak akan ku lupakan !, iruka-sensei kecelakaan dan meninggalkanku.

FLASHBACK...

seorang bocah laki-laki berambut pirang tengah berlari di lorong rumah sakit dan berhenti di depan pintu yang bertuliskan ruangan ICU. "dokter. . . bagaimana keadaan iruka-sensei ? iruka-sensei baik-baik sajakan dok ?" tanya bocah berambut pirang kepada sang dokter.

melihat sang bocah tak tega akhirnya sang dokter membuka mulutnya !  
"maaf nak, tapi senseimu. . . ." ucapan sang dokter berhenti dan menghela nafas  
"kami sudah melakukan semampu kami tapi senseimu nyawanya tak tertolong lagi" jawab sang dokter.  
'GLAARR..' mendengarkan ucapan sang dokter bagai tersambar petir, tak percaya, marah dan sedih."dokter pasti bohongkan" ucap bocah pirang tak percaya dengan mata yang sendu dan langsung berlari masuk kedalam ruangan.  
"iruka-sensei...! Iruka-sensei tidak apa-apakan! Iruka-sensei..! dokter itu bohongkan! IRUKA-SENSEI...!, iruka-sensei...cepat bangun...jangan membuatku kawatir, iruka-sensei tidak akan meninggalkan aku sendiriankan ! Iruka-sensei sudah berjanjikan..."

'tes...' setetes air mata jatuh, mata biru milik bocah pirang terasa panas, tak kuat membendung, air bening keluar dari mata biru si bocah pirang dan meneteskan air mata.  
"i-i-iruka sen...sei ! Hiks..hiks.. IRUKA-SENSEI...!"

FLASHBACK...END

ingin menangis rasanya mengingat insiden 8 tahun lalu, yang lalu biarlah berlalu ! Dan aku yakin iruka-sensei bahagia di atas sana, mungkin kami-sama sedang merencanakan suatu kebahagiaan yang akan ku dapat suatu saat nanti. Dimana ada kesedihan pasti ada kebahagiaan, Aku yakin itu!.

-skip time-

"NARUTO...!" pangil seorang pria berambut perak panjang.  
"hey..hey.. Bisakah kau tidak berteriak memanggilku !" gumamku malas sambil menutup kuping dengan kedua tangan.  
"kau sudah bangun rupanya" ucap pria dengan rambut perak panjang.

Dia kakek jiraya, yup... Orang dengan rambut berwarna perak panjang !, sebenarnya dia itu mesum lho..., bahkan aku sering di suruh untuk menemaninya mengintip wanita, padahal dia pernah tertangkap basah mengintip !, alhasil dia babak belur karena di hajar para wanita yang sudah di intipnya. Saat itu aku di sana menemaninya dan aku pun juga kena karena ulahnya itu huuh..!, hey padahal aku tidak mengintip mereka, aku mendengus kesal mengingat kejadian itu.

"tentu saja aku sudah bangun..! Kau telat membangunkan ku ! Dasar petapa genit" gumamku.  
"hey naru-chan kau sedang tidak sibukkan...?" ucap kakek jiraya.  
"bisakah kau tidak memangil ku dengan sebutan seperti itu ! memangnya ada apa ? Kau mau membelikanku ramen..!" balasku sambil berharap.  
"ya sudah akan ku belikan ramen !" Balas sang kakek.  
"jangan bohong" ucapku tak percaya.  
"sudah jangan banyak bicara ! Kau mau tidak ? Kau tidak mau juga tidak apa !" balas kakek jiraya.  
"tentu saja aku mau" balasku semangat sambil membuka pintu kamarku.  
"madi dulu baru aku akan mengajakmu" ucap kakek jiraya sambil tersenyum menyerigai.  
"iya.. iya.. Aku mandi ! Dasar crewet" balasku kesal sambil menutup pintu kamarku.  
"sudah jangan banyak protes" ucap kakek jiraya sambil tertawa melihat tingkah sang bocah.

-Skip time-

disuatu kedai terlihat dua sosok laki-laki sedang berbincang-bincang."hey petapa genit tumben kau mau mentraktir ku" ucap naruto sambil memakan ramen.  
"hey naru-chan, setelah ini kau harus ikut aku !" ucap kakek jiraya sambil tersenyum misterius.  
naruto yang mengerti maksud sang kakek pun menghela nafas."sudah ku duga".

-Skip time-

disuatu tempat pinggir kota terdapat air terjun , tidak banyak orang disana karena tempat itu selalu sepi, terlihat dua pria telah sampai tujuan.  
"akhirnya sampai juga naru-chan...!" ucap jiraya girang.  
"yealah-yealah.." naruto hanya pasra mengikuti kemana sang kakek akan memulai mencari tempat ritualnya *maksud author tempat ehm...* "ssstt.. jangan berisik naru-chan".  
"oi oi petapa genit sampai kapan kau berhenti mengintip wanita hah"  
"sudah diam saja"

-skip time-

kini waktu menjelang sore, terlihat di balik semak-semak sesosok dua laki-laki yang sedari tadi masih setia sedang asik mengintai mangsanya *maksud author tempat sembunyi.., ditendang ma naruto author ilang entah kemana*, entah sampai kapan mereka berada disana.  
"Oi... petapa genit sudah sore.. Ayo pulang". "tunggu sebentar naru-chan".  
"hu...dasar petapa genit" kalau saja aku tidak kau traktir ramen sudah pasti aku tidak akan mau mengikutimu.

-skip time-

"gawat-gawat, gawat naru-chan" ucap jiraya panik. "memangnya kenapa kakek genit".  
"kita ketahuan, ayo pergi naru-chan sebelum mereka menangkapmu". "yang benar kalau bicara kakek genit kau yang mengintip kenapa aku yang ditangkap! Seharusnya yang ditangkap itu kau petapa genit! Balas naruto panjang lebar dan tanpa sadar ia telah ditinggal oleh sang kakek .  
"oi naruto sampai kapan kau disitu terus! kau ingin tertangkap mereka!" panggil jiraya kepada sang cucu. "aku duluan ya naru-chan! jaa.." ucap jiraya berlari meninggalkan naruto. "UAPPAA...! oi petapa genit tunggu aku...! tega sekali kau meninggalkanku, aku tidak mau mati konyol disini!" yang benar saja naruto dan kakeknya jiraya pernah terkangkap dan selanjutnya mereka para wanita memukulinya sampai babak belur.  
naruto pun segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

-skip time-

"fuuh...akhirnya lolos juga" naruto bernafas lega akhirnya dia bisa bersantai pulang karena dia sudah aman berada agak jauh dari tempat air terjun tadi, naruto berjalan pelan ditepi jalan, sambil membayangkan bagaimana jika dia tertangkap para gadis-gadis tadi pasti tidak akan selamat, membayangkan itu semua membuatnya bergidik ngeri.  
"kira-kira petapa genit tertangkap tidak ya? argh...masa bodoh, aku beginikan gara-gara dia! toh...tadi dia juga meninggalkanku, oh kami-sama ampunilah hambamu ini".gumam naruto dalam hati, tanpa naruto sadari kini terlihat dua sosok gadis tengah menghadangnya "heh Omae!" ucap salah satu gadis didepan naruto, naruto yang tengah melamun kini tersadar dari lamunannya, yang benar saja! naruto bergidik ngeri melihat dua gadis didepannya membawa tali dan yang satunya mengepalkan tanggan siap menonjoknya sampai pingsan. "heee...a-ano a-ada apa ya..?" jawab naruto merinding terbata-bata pura-pura tidak mengerti.

naruto yang takut akan terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya segera membalikkan badannya dan langsung berlari menjauhi dua gadis malaikat mautnya, tapi kini di depannya terlihat tiga gadis yang siap menangkapnya, "NANI..!" naruto kini tidak bisa berfikir lagi karena dia sudah tidak bisa kabur atau mungkin datang sebuah keajaiban. "oh... kami-sama apakah aku akan berakhir disini" gumam naruto dalam hati dengan muka memelas.  
yang benar saja, sebuah keajaiban datang kepadanya,seekor tikus got tengah melintas dan berhenti didepan naruto, seketika gadis-gadis yang melihat tikus got itupun menjadi takut juga geli dan mereka semua berlari entah kemana !, naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa bernafas lega.

-skip time-

kini naruto sudah didepan rumahnya, dan segera masuk kerumah tempat tinggalnya dan juga kakeknya "cklek" suara pintu terbuka, "blam" suara pintu tertutup,"haaaaah..." nafas naruto lega, akhirnya sampai kerumahnya.

"aku tidak mau menemani kakek mesum itu lagi huuh..., aku kapok, kapok kapok kapok dattebayo! walau dia mentraktirku ramen 1,2,3,4,dan10 porsipun aku tidak akan mau dattebayo...!.

-skip time-

"haaaah...segarnya..." tampak naruto sudah selesai mandi dan memakai pakaian dengan kaos hijau dan di bagian perutnya bergambar pusaran dan memakai celana berwarna oranye.  
dan keluar meninggalkan kamarnya, dan menyiapkan makan malam untuknya, "itadakimasu.." ucap naruto langsung memakan ramen instannya.

"aaaahh...! kenyangnya, o-iya.. kira-kira petapa genit kok belum pulang ya..!" dan "BLAM..." suara pintu terbuka keras, tentu saja membuat naruto tersentak kaget plus marah, "pasti kakek tua mesum itu" lirih naruto dalam hati.  
"HAAAAANTUUU...!" jerit naruto seketika karena kaget melihat sosok hantu berambut perak berwajah jelek plus hancur.

"BLETAK...""AKU MASIH HIDUP BAKA...! INI AKU KAKEKMU" bentak sang kakek kesal kepada sang cucu.  
"e..eh aku kira hantu..! hmmmp... hwa...hwa...hwa.. kau habis dipukuli ya oi petapa genit? kenapa ga mati sekalian, biar kau tidak mengint..."  
"BLETAK"sebuah jitakan mengenai kepala naruto. "ittai..." rintih naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang terkena jitakan sang kakek dan menghasilkan sebuah karya seni jitakan berupa benjolan dikepalanya."hey.. jangan menertawaiku begitu" kesal jiraya.

"iya..iya...! baka sannin" dengus naruto.  
"hey kalau bicara kepada yang lebih tua sopanlah sedikit...! ya sudah aku mau tidur!"  
"oi petapa genit! kau tidak mandi dulu!" saran naruto kepada kakeknya."aku lelah" jawab jiraya. "hee.. bilang saja malas!".

kini malam terlihat bintang bersinar terang mengelilingi sang rembulan.  
lampu-lampu perumahan dan toko-toko yang menyala kini mulai menghilang, angin berhembus kencang membelai rambut panjang sang gadis.

terlihat sesosok gadis cantik berada dijendela tengah asyik melamun memperhatikan bulan yang bersinar cantik, begitu indahnya ciptaan tuhan yang satu ini.

membayangkan adai seperti bulan yang bersinar selalu kepada seseorang yang ia cintai membuatnya malu.  
"wuuushhh" angin malam menerpa membelai kembali rambut panjangnya yang indah

"Naruto-kun"

To Be Continue. . . . . .

maaf kalau jelek minna-san

tong kasih saran dan kritikanya.

maaf kalau ada kesalahan saya memang tidak pintar dlm berkata-kata.


	2. Chapter 2 sahabat dan yang disukai

konbanwa minna-san ketemu lagi sama ane orang kece *bohong* lupakan yang tadi.

.

langsung aja kecerita.

.

happy reading...

.

sebelumnya...

.

"haaaah...segarnya..." tampak naruto sudah selesai mandi dan memakai pakaian dengan kaos hijau dan di bagian perutnya bergambar pusaran dan memakai celana berwarna oranye.  
dan keluar meninggalkan kamarnya, dan menyiapkan makan malam untuknya, "itadakimasu.." ucap naruto langsung memakan ramen instannya.

"aaaahh...! kenyangnya, o-iya.. kira-kira petapa genit kok belum pulang ya..!" dan "BLAM..." suara pintu terbuka keras, tentu saja membuat naruto tersentak kaget plus marah, "pasti kakek tua mesum itu" lirih naruto dalam hati.  
"HAAAAANTUUU...!" jerit naruto seketika karena kaget melihat sosok hantu berambut perak berwajah jelek plus hancur.

"BLETAK...""AKU MASIH HIDUP BAKA...! INI AKU KAKEKMU" bentak sang kakek kesal kepada sang cucu.  
"e..eh aku kira hantu..! hmmmp... hwa...hwa...hwa.. kau habis dipukuli ya oi petapa genit? kenapa ga mati sekalian, biar kau tidak mengint..."  
"BLETAK"sebuah jitakan mengenai kepala naruto. "ittai..." rintih naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang terkena jitakan sang kakek dan menghasilkan sebuah karya seni jitakan berupa benjolan dikepalanya."hey.. jangan menertawaiku begitu" kesal jiraya.

"iya..iya...! baka sannin" dengus naruto.  
"hey kalau bicara kepada yang lebih tua sopanlah sedikit...! ya sudah aku mau tidur!"  
"oi petapa genit! kau tidak mandi dulu!" saran naruto kepada kakeknya."aku lelah" jawab jiraya. "hee.. bilang saja malas!".

kini malam terlihat bintang bersinar terang mengelilingi sang rembulan.  
lampu-lampu perumahan dan toko-toko yang menyala kini mulai menghilang, angin berhembus kencang membelai rambut panjang sang gadis.

terlihat sesosok gadis cantik berada dijendela tengah asyik melamun memperhatikan bulan yang bersinar cantik, begitu indahnya ciptaan tuhan yang satu ini.

membayangkan adai seperti bulan yang bersinar selalu kepada seseorang yang ia cintai membuatnya malu.  
"wuuushhh" angin malam menerpa membelai kembali rambut panjangnya yang indah

"Naruto-kun"

chapter 2

"Ittekimasu..." ucap naruto menutup pintu

"Itteirasshai" jawab ojii-san lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi.

-skip time-

Triiiiinnggg. . . . . . .

bel istirahat telah berbunyi yang menandakan waktu istirahat.

semua murid berlari keluar kelas menuju kantin, tidak untuk seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik bermata sapphire biru sebiru samudera lautan, tidak biasanya naruto yang super hiperaktif tidak bersemangat. "arghh...aku bosan..." ucap naruto bosan mengacak-acak rambut kuningnya tertunduk frustasi karena tidak ada hal baru atau kegiatan yang menantang untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya.  
"Dobe baka!" ucap seorang pria berambut raven yang duduk disebelah naruto yang tengah melihatnya seperti orang yang gila. Naruto yang di bilang baka oleh lelaki itu pun tidak terima, kesal juga marah kepada orang yang berada di sebelah duduknya "kau bilang apa Teme...?" balas naruto sambil menyipitkan matanya.  
"baka...!" jawab pria berambut raven enteng.  
"SASUKE...!" pangil naruto kepada pria yang bernama sasuke karena membuatnya kesal karena disebut baka oleh sahabatnya. bukanya membantu sahabatnya malah membuat moodnya jelek, sungguh sahabat yang bikin naruto kesal.

Naruto P.O.V.

sasuke sasuke sasuke, pria berambut raven bermata onyx dia sahabatku uchiha sasuke! dia juga sepertiku tidak mempunyai orang tua, dia tinggal bersama kakaknya. beruntung dia mempunyai kakak ! kakaknya bernama uchiha itachi,kakaknya sasuke adalah pemimpin perusahaan uchiha crop, perusahaan milik ayahnya yang bernama uchiha fugaku, ayahnya meninggal saat pesawat menuju suna yang dinaikinya mengalami kecelakaan.

Naruto end P.O.V.

"tumben kau dobe!" ucap sasuke.  
"maksudmu..?" balas naruto bingung tidak mengerti maksud omongan dari sahabatnya.  
"baka.., tumben kau tidak bersemangat" ucap jelas sasuke.  
"entah lah teme ! tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi bosan ! teme...tumben kau perhatian kepadaku! ucap naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar karena ternyata sahabatnya perhatian padanya.  
"hn..." jawab sasuke singkat lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas.  
"hey Teme... kau mau kemana...?" tanya naruto yang masih kesal.  
"kantin" jawabnya meninggalkan naruto. "Teme... tunggu aku...!" ucap naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan langsung mengejar sasuke.  
"hn...". ditengah perjalanan naruto terus saja berbicara bla..bla..bla..  
dan sasuke yang bosan mendengarkan ocehan sahabatnya itu hanya menjawab "hn.." itulah ucapan yang keluar dari mulut si uchiha sasuke.

-skip time-

"KYAA...sasuke-senpai" "KYAA...tampannya" ucap siswi-siswi melihat ketampanan si uchiha yang tengah berjalan melewati siswi-siswi itu.  
dan saat naruto tengah asik berbicara tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mendorongnya hingga jatuh tersungkur,"ugh..." rintih naruto, hampir saja dia marah dan kesal, tapi diurungkan niatnya karena yang mendorongnya adalah para fansnya sasuke. melihat sahabatnya sasuke yang tengah dikrubungi para siswi yang merupakan fans sasuke, naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas, sebenarnya naruto juga iri sih karena tidak ada yang mau jadi fansnya.

Naruto P.O.V.

sasuke memang populer di Konoha High School. aku jadi iri pada si Teme. tapi aku tidak suka sifatnya yang dingin dan cool karena membuatku kesal. Oh..! kami-sama kenapa tidak kau buat saja aku tampan dan populer seperti si teme.  
apakah nasibku semalang ini, atau kah memang sudah takdir!.

Naruto end P.O.V.

naruto mulai berdiri dan meninggalkan sahabatnya sasuke dari kerumunan siswi-siswi yang merupakan fans sahabatnya. "teme, aku duluan".

Terlihat naruto yang sedang asik melamun entah kemana, tiba-tiba saja seseorang tengah menabraknya, Bruk "ittai..."rintih naruto sambil menutup matanya karena kaget.

naruto yang semula melamun akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya, yang benar saja, saat ia membuka kedua matanya ternyata ia menabrak seorang gadis, untung gadis itu tidak terjatuh dan tidak apa-apa, langsung saja naruto meminta maaf kepadanya

"Gomen na, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya naruto kawatir, tapi sang gadis hanya diam dan menundukkan wajahnya yang kelihatannya ehm.. memerah. Suasana Hening seketika, tak lama akhirnya gadis indigo itu membuka mulutnya

"a-ano... Ti-tidak a-apa a-aku yang salah" ucap sang gadis terbata-bata. Suasana kembali Hening, langsung saja naruto yang tidak mau terjebak dalam suasana hening memberikan jalan kepada gadis indigo itu agar bisa lewat

"maaf menghalangi jalanmu! Kamu pasti fans sasuke. Tebak naruto asal sok tau  
dan langsung berjalan melewati gadis indigo itu lalu pergi.

"naruto-kun" gumam gadis indigo pelan seteleh naruto pergi agak jauh darinya. Deg.. tiba-tiba saja jantung naruto berdetak kencang,

" sepertinya tadi ada yang memanggil namaku! Apa mungkin... argh...tidak mungkin gadis tadi apa jangan-jangan.. hwaa.." naruto yang bingung plus mrinding langsung berlari secepat kilat dan bertanya-tanya pada dirinya tentang gadis yang tengah ia tabrak tak sadar kini dia telah sampai.  
"kantin yup akhirnya sampai juga" gumam naruto. "pesan ramen satu ya bu..."  
"maaf ramennya habis tadi ada anak gendut yang memesan semua ramen" jawab ibu kantin. aku pun menghela nafas

"yang benar saja...semua ramennya habis, hari yang membosankan" gumam naruto dalam hati dan beranjak pergi namun diurungkan niatnya saat mata sapphire melihat sosok wanita berambut merah muda dengan mata emerald. langsung saja naruto mendekati siswi berambut merah muda itu.  
"hey sakura-chan...!" sapa naruto sambil tersenyum menggodanya.  
dan yang benar saja dibalasnya "ada apa naruto! jangan ganggu aku sekarang, atau kau ingin merasakan tanganku ini" sambil mengepalkan tangan.  
naruto yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa menelan ludah, belum cukupkah kami-sama memberinya kesialan hari ini. "ugh...".

Naruto P.O.V.

Sakura-chan dia juga sahabatku selain si sasuke teme, di mataku dia merupakan gadis yang sempurna dan cantik, sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukainya walau dia galak kepadaku sich tapi tidak mengurangi suka ku padanya.

Naruto end P.O.V.

"maaf sakura-chan aku hany...".  
"sasuke-kun"potong sakura melihat pria berambut raven tengang berjalan mendekatinya dan naruto. naruto yang mendengar ucapan nama sasuke dari mulut sang pujaan hatinya pun sedikit kecewa.

Naruto P.O.V.

Kenapa bukan aku, aku juga ingin diperhatikan, kenapa selalu dia kenapa selalu sasuke, sasuke sasuke sasuke...

Naruto end P.O.V.

"hn...apa aku menggangu!". "tentu saja kau MENG..". "tentu saja tidak sasuke-kun" potong sakura sambil tersenyum karena sasuke sahabatnya juga orang yang ia sukai datang menghampirinya dan naruto.  
sebenarnya naruto sudah tau lama kalau sakura menyukai sasuke.  
Naruto yang merasa diabaikan oleh kedua sahabatnya sedari tadi kini kembali bosan, juga naruto merasa sebagai obat nyamuk saja yang sepertinya diabaikan.

-skip time-

Triiiiinnnggg. . . . . . . . .

bel masuk berbunyi yang menandakan waktu istirahat telah selesai.  
semua murit masuk kekelasnya masing-masing.

sekarang pelajaran anko-sensei, kini naruto tengah melamun sedari tadi entah kemana sekarang dia berada jauh dari alam sadarnya, guru angko yang mengetahui pun tidak tinggal diam, langsung saja sebuah benda melayang kearah naruto.  
"bletak" naruto yang melamun akhirnya tersadar juga, langsung saja sang pemuda berambut pirang marah dan bertanya-tanya kepada siapa yang melempari sebuah penghapus kepadanya!  
namun dirungkan niatnya.

karena sepertinya yang melempari "uzumaki-san tolong jangan melamun diwaktu pelajaran saya atau saya persilahkan anda untuk meninggalkan jam pelajaran saya diluar kelas saja!"

"a..ano maaf anko-sensei, saya tidak aka mengulani lagi"

"baik kali ini aku maaf-kan tapi lain kali jangan harap".

"fuuh..., untung..untung.." batin naruto lega karena seharian ini penuh kesialan dan belum cukupkah.

-skip time-

langit-langin berwarna jingga dan waktu menunjukkan sore hari.

KHS terlihat sepi, jam sekolah telah usai yang menandakan siswa KSH diperbolehkan pulang, sebagian masih di sekolahan tak banyak yang berada di lingkungan sekolah hanya beberapa siswa yang berkegiatan atau urusan yang harus diselesaikan.

"hey teme! ada apa"

"maaf dobe, aku masih ada urusan kau pulang duluan saja"

"e...eh... memangnya ada urusan apa teme, tumben kau punya urusan" tanya naruto menyipitkkan mata sapphire-nya sedikit curiga

"sudahlah dobe aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu sekarang"

"huuh.. dasar teme, baiklah.. aku duluan! jaa..." naruto meninggalkan sahabatnya sasuke.

setelah naruto meninggalkannya sasuke berbalik menuju ke taman KHS, dan berjalan melihat sekeliling lingkungan KHS terlihat sedikit berbeda pada saat menjelang sore, langkah kaki sasuke berhenti saat sepasang mata onyx pemuda berambut raven menangkap sesosok gadis berambut pink dengan mata emerald tengah duduk di bangku kursi taman belakang KHS.

"apa aku telat!"

"ano..tidak sasuke-kun!"

"maaf tadi ada si dobe, aku harus membuat alasan terlebih dahulu"

"ano sasuke-kun, ada apa mengajakku ke taman?" tanya sakura to the point.

suasana hening seketika menyelimuti mereka berdua, dan inilah yang membuat sang tuan populer uchiha terlihat gugup, padahal biasanya si tuan tampan sasuke uchiha jarang terlihat gugup bahkan tidak pernah gugup.  
mungkin karena gadis didepannya, yap gadis yang ia cintai.

tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih kencang, mata onyx menatap mata emerald yang indah menampakkan kehidupan yang penuh kedamaian yang lembut dan langsung saja sang pria membuang mukanya karena terlalu gugup juga malu dan mukanya yang memerah melebihi kepiting rebus, dan sasuke bukanlah orang yang mudah menyatakan perasaannya kepada seorang gadis,

"sakura.."panggil sasuke kepada gadis yang bernama sakura.

"a..ano sasuke-kun..! sebenarnya a..ada apa sasuke-kun mengajakku kesini? dan kenapa sasuke-kun tidak mengajak naruto juga? kita bertiga kan berteman sejak kecil" tanya sakura kembali.

"tidak apa-apa aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu"

bluussh wajah sakura memerah semerah tomat saat sasuke bilang ingin berdua saja dengannya.

"e..eh.. kenapa" gumam sakura.

"apa kau keberatan sakura?"

"e..eh tidak, hanya saja" deg..jantung sakura berdetak dua kali lebih kencang saat sepasang mata onyx menatap mata emeraldnya, dan pemilik mata emerald seperti terhipnotis oleh mata onyx sang pria tampan.  
5

.  
4

.  
3

.  
2

.  
1

cup

sakura terkejut, matanya terbelalak lebar saat sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat tepat dibibir mungilnya, dan menempel menjadi satu. lalu sasuke melepaskan ciuman lembut mereka.

"kenapa" lirih sakura.

"maaf sakura, aku tidak bermaksud, aku.. Apa kau..." ucap sasuke berhenti sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

wuuush...angin sore menerpa dua insan yang tengah berduaan di taman belakang sekolah.

"hahaha aku hanya bercanda, lupakan soal yang tadi itu, aku hanya ber...canda" sangkal sasuke kepadanya,juga tertawa garing dan membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu, sebenarnya sasuke bukan orang yang romantis juga kurang mengerti dengan perasaan seorang gadis.

"sasuke-kun" sebuah suara yang samar-samar pelan tapi masih terdengar di telinga sang pria uchiha sasuke dari mulut sakura gadis yang ia cintai yang terdengar serak, sasuke pun terkejut saat mendengar suara sang gadis pujaan hatinya yang terdengar serak dan juga khawatir kepadanya, langsung saja sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan...

**To Be Continue . . . .**

bagaimana fic ini? baguskah? atau jelekkah?

answer dari review readers:

**orchideeumi** : kakeknya.

**nararhezty cliquers** :iya !, ini sudah saya Update lanjutan chapternya.

**Manguni** : munkin kedua-duanya.

maaf kalau jelek.

maaf juga baru Update!

saya harap para raders suka, dan juga author ucapkan terima kasih karena reviuw kalian saya bersemangat buat cerita lagi.

oh! iya bagus nggak Covernya? hasil imajinasi dari author lho..! author persembahkan buat readers dech...heheheh

Terima kasih semua semoga memuaskan, saya minta review dari readers! bila ada kekurangan atau kesalahan maafkan saya sebelumnya!

sayonara..


	3. Chapter 3

yo, konbanwa minna-san, ketemu ane author paling kece *plaaaaaaak*, ehem, sebelumnya selamat bulan ramadhan buat para readers yang muslim.

yang nggak suka jangan baca..

.

okey, langsung aja...

.

happy rading. . . .

.

.

.

sebelumnya..

'cup'

Sakura terkejut, matanya terbelalak lebar saat sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat tepat dibibir mungilnya, dan menempel menjadi satu. lalu Sasuke melepaskan ciuman lembut mereka.

"kenapa" lirih Sakura.

"maaf Sakura, aku tidak bermaksud, aku.. Apa kau..." ucap Sasuke berhenti sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

wuuush...angin sore menerpa dua insan yang tengah berduaan di taman belakang sekolah.

"hahaha aku hanya bercanda, lupakan soal yang tadi itu, aku hanya ber...canda" sangkal sasuke kepadanya,juga tertawa garing dan membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu, sebenarnya sasuke bukan orang yang romantis juga kurang mengerti dengan perasaan seorang gadis.

"Sasuke-kun" sebuah suara yang samar-samar pelan tapi masih terdengar di telinga sang pria uchiha sasuke dari mulut sakura gadis yang ia cintai yang terdengar serak, sasuke pun terkejut saat mendengar suara sang gadis pujaan hatinya yang terdengar serak dan juga khawatir kepadanya, langsung saja sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan...

.

chapter 3

.

'PLAAKK...!' Sasuke terkejut sebuah tamparan mengenai wajahnya, bukan karena tamparan dari Sakura yang membuatnya terkejut, Sasuke terkejut melihat Sakura gadis yang ia cintai tengah menangis.

"S-sa-saku..ra..." ucap Sasuke terbata-bata.  
"hiks...Sasuke-kun jahat! aku.. aku menyanyangi Sasuke-kun, tapi kenapa Sasuke-kun berkata hanya bercanda setelah menciumku! dan Sasuke-kun pikir itu semua hanya bercanda... apa Sasuke-kun tidak tau perasaanku...!" terang sakura mendorong sasuke.

"asal sasuke-kun tahu, aku.. aku.. aku sangat-sangat mencintai sasuke-kun, tapi...aku kecewa kepada sasuke-kun"

sore melarut sang mentari nampaknya mulai tenggelam

"aku... benci Sasuke...kun" terdengar suara parauh Sakura sambil menangis dengan mata yang sendu lalu berbalik dan berlari sambil membekap mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam, Sasuke berfikir sejenak lalu tersadar dan segera berlari mengejar Sakura.

"Sakura tunggu..!" panggil Sasuke namun yang dipanggilnya sepertinya tidak menghiraukan ucapannya dan tetap pergi berlari meninggalkannya, Sasuke yang merasa bersalah plus khawatir tak mau ambil pusing langsung saja Sasuke berlari mengejar Sakura gadis yang ia cintai.

"kusho.. seharusnya aku tadi tidak berkata itu, maaf aku sakura" lirih Sasuke dalam hati lalu berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan meminta maaf kepada Sakura gadis yang amat sangat ia cintai.

hari mulai gelap menjelang malam dan sesosok pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tengah berjalan gontai dengan wajangnya yang murung menandakan sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya, dan memang dari pagi sepertinya ia memang kurang bersemangat tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya.

malam melarut kini matahari tergantikan oleh sang rembulan.

sesosok pemuda yang tengah melamun berjalan gontai menyusuri jalan tiba-tiba saja sang pemuda berambut pirang tidak lain Uzumaki Naruto

tersadar dari lamunannya, sepertinya perutnya berbunyi keroncongan dan untung lah didepan sana terlihat kedai ichiraku, langsung saja naruto bergegas mempercepat langkah kakinya karena perutnya tak kuasa menahan lapar.

Itadakimasu ucap naruto seraya memakan ramen pesanannya.

"hey Naruto kau terlihat murung sepertinya" ucap seseorang kepada Naruto

"e..eh.. kak Ayame! ano.. iya" jawab naruto sedikit ragu sambil mengaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"kak Ayame jika kita menyukai seseorang, lalu orang itu menyukai sahabat kita sendiri dan sahabat kita juga menyukai orang yang sama kita suka apa yang kak Ayame perbuat?" tanya Naruto sedikit ragu-ragu.

orang yang ditanyai hanya ber"oh"

"ugh...,kak ayame jangan bercanda" ucap Naruto kesal kepada ayame.

"hihi...jadi kau lagi patah hati! pantas saja kau terlihat murung"

"jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan kak Ayame?" tanya naruto yang kedua kali kepada kak Ayame.

"lakukanlah yang terbaik, cinta tak harus memiliki juga tak memaksa jadi mungkin dia bukan jodohmu naruto, jadi jangan membenci sahabatmu, karena sahabatmu tidak salah tetaplah bersikap seperti biasa, dengan melihat orang yang kita sayangi bahagia, kita pun pasti ikut senang walaupun pahit, tapi justru kita akan lebih terluka bila keegoisan menguasai kita. ya walaupun ucapan itu mudah daripada melakukan tetapi kita tetap harus berusaha, kau mengerti naruto" ucap ayame menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada Naruto.

"Hai..! tentu"

"ya sudah Naruto aku kembali bekerja dulu, dan habiskan ramenmu sebelum dingin" ucap Ayame kepada naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Hai.., kak Ayame pesan ramen satu lagi!" ucap Naruto menjadi bernafsu makan, dan sepertinya semangatnya mulai kembali setelah mendapat jawaban dari kak ayame anak dari pemilik kedai ichiraku.

"Sakura kau ada dimana maafkan aku Sakura, sekarang sering terjadi tindak kejahatan, sepertinya hari sudah malam aku harus segera menemukannya sebelum terjadi sesuatu"

.

terlihat digang kecil sesosok wanita dan dua orang laki-laki.  
"siapa kalian mau apa kalian jangan mendekat atau aku akan berteriak" ucap wanita itu.

"silakan berteriak nona, ayolah nona kita akan bersenang-senang" ucap salah satu pria yang ada didepan wanita itu.

"tolong. . . ."

"berteriaklah sekeras mungkin nona haha...,hey cepat tangkap dia bodoh.." ucap pria berambut coklat kepada rekannya dan langsung menangkap wanita itu.  
"kyaa..." jerit wanita itu saat salah satu pria itu berhasil menangkapnya, tapi berhasil lolos saat ia menendang tepat mengenai tengah pangkal pria itu lalu berlari tapi naas keberuntungan tidak berada dipihaknya saat ia menatap depan jalan yang buntu.

"haha..nona menyerahlah kau sudah tidak bisa lari" ucap pria itu dan pria dibelakangnya yang masih memegangi tengah pangkalnya yang masih sakit karena baru saja ditendang.

"tolong...tolo..hmmm...hmmm" ucap wanita itu berhenti saat pria tadi berhasil membekapnya dan seketika wanita itu pingsan.

-skip time-

seorang pria tengah sedang menggendong wanita ala bridal style berjalan dipingir jalanan.

sepasang mata terbuka terlihat pria berambut raven bermata onyx.

"Sasuke-kun..!"

"kau sudah bangun Sakura" ucap Sasuke khawatir kepada Sakura.  
"Sasuke-kun turunkan aku" ucap sakura meronta-ronta.

"hn...tidak akan" ucap singkat Sasuke.

Sakura berfikir sejenak sejak kapan Sasuke menggendongnya dan..."gomenna Sakura" ucap Sasuke meminta maaf kepada Sakura dan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"hiks..hiks.." tangis Sakura tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke semakin khawatir, Sakura tengah berfikir tentang dua orang tadi yang berhasil menangkapnya,"g-gomenne Sasuke-kun" ucap sakura,sasuke mengerutkan dahinya dan seolah-olah pria yang sedang menggendong gadis itu tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh gadis yang tengah digendongnya itu.

"aku disini dan kau sudah aman Sakura, dan jangan difikirkan soal kejadian tadi"

Sakura membulatkan matanya.  
"ano.. Sasuke-kun!, maksud Sasuke-kun apa lalu sejak kapan Sasuke-kun menggendongku" tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke.

FLASHBACK

"tolong..." terdengar suara wanita meminta tolong, sasuke yang tidak sengaja mendengar terkejut dan langsung berlari menuju arah sumber suara tadi.

Sasuke berhenti di depan gedung tua yang gelap dan berfikir sejenak "sepertinya aku mendengarkan sumber suara tadi disini apa mungkin" pandangan mata Sasuke tertuju pada gang kecil disebelah kiri gedung tua itu sasuke kembali berfikir sejenak.

"tolong..." Sasuke terkejut sebuah suara itu muncul kembali dan terdengar jelas lalu bergegas menuju gang kecil itu, Sasuke terkejut saat kedua pria berambut coklat dan hitam sepertinya sedang membawa sesuatu.

"..." Sasuke terbelalak ternyata itu Sakura awalnya ia sudah mengira dari suara tadi.

disebuah gedung  
"haha... akhirnya sampai juga dan kau tunggu disini setelah giliranku aku" ucap pria berambut coklat itu kepada kawannya.

didalam gedung terlihat gelam nampak sesosok pria dengan wanita yang terikat dan saat ia hampir yap hampir melucuti baju sang wanita "mau kau apakan dia" ucap sesosok pria berambut raven dengan nada santai tentunya membuat pria yang sedang meluncurkan aksinya tadi terlonjak kaget, "siapa kau?"balas pria berambut coklat itu dengan marah.

"itu tidak penting" ucap pria berambut raven dan seketika menendang pria berambut coklat dengan cepat kearah mukanya.

"DUAGH..." seketika membuat pria berambut coklat itu pingsan.  
langsung saja membawa wanita yang itu keluar dari gedung itu,terlihat didepan sesosok pria berambut hitam masih tengah tergletak pingsan karena ulahnya.

"hn..." pria berambut raven itu tersenyum lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

FLASHBACK. . .END

.

"jadi Sasuke-kun..."

"...sudah Sakura jangan dipikirkan"potong Sasuke

"go meiwaku wo o-okake shimashita" ucap sakura menyesal.

.

.

'CKLEK' suara pintu terbuka menampakkan pria berambut kuning jabrik,

"tadaima..." ucap Naruto memasuki apartemennya namun tak ada jawaban, suasana hening menyelimutinya, tap..tap..tap suara langkah kaki Naruto didalam apartemen lalu padangannya terju pada sebuah kotak terletak diatas meja dan diatasnya terdapat secarik kertas putih.

.

.

sesosok dua remaja saling berhadapan didepan sebuah rumah "apakah kau mau memaafkanku Sakura?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"hm..tentu," ucap Sakura lalu berbisik pelan dekat telinga sasuke"aishiteru, sasuke-kun" lalu mencium pipi kiri Sasuke dan peri masuk kerumahnya dengan penuh kemenangan

"yeah...kau memang hebat Sakura kau juga gadis pintar" kata sakura dalam innernya.

Sasuke masih terdiam membulatkan matanya tidak percaya tadinya sakura yang membencinya kini telah kembali menyukainya, sungguh benar-benar keajaiban, batin sasuke.

"Naruto kamu pasti bingung tapi setelah membaca kertas ini kamu pasti mengerti, ojii-chan mu ini pergi , maafkan ojii-chan mu ini sebelumnya karena tidak sempat pamit, jangan marah kepada Ojii-chan ya hahaha, naru-chan jaga dirimu baik-baik,oh iya naru-chan, Ojii-chan punya hadiah didalam kotak untukmu naru-chan" lalu naruto membuka kotak, sebuah baju perempuan berwarna hijau dan baju laki-laki berwarna biru, naruto mengangkatkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti maksud hadiah dari kakeknya itu,lalu naruto melanjutkan bacanya kembali,

"Naru-chan kau pasti bingungkan, ini adalah baju peninggalan Okaa-chan dan Otou-chan mu Naru-chan jaga baik-baik" lalu Naruto mengambil kedua baju itu dari dalam kotak kemudian memeluknya dan menghirupnya bagaikan kehangatan orang tua yang berada dekat disisinya walau hanya menghirup tapi Naruto senang merasakan kehangatan orang tuanya lewat dari baju itu sehingga membuat Naruto menjadi merindukan sesosok orang tua,

Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya saat kedua mata sapphire-nya tertuju melihat sebuah foto lalu mengambilnya.

"ini..." ucap naruto membulatkan mata-nya, lalu melanjutkan kembali bacanya.

"Ojii-chan juga menyimpan foto orang tua mu Naru-chan, Naruto sekali lagi ojii-chan pesan jaga diri mu baik-baik, tertulis jiraya" lalu Naruto melipat kembali suratnya dan menyimpannya, sejenak Naruto memandang foto pria seperti dirinya tapi lebih dewasa yang tengah tersenyum dan wanita berambut merah yang memeluknya " Tou-chan.. Kaa-chan.." gumam naruto sedih karena tidak dapat bertemu langsung kepada Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan nya sungguh ironis seorang anak seperti naruto tidak pernah tau siapa ayah dan ibu-nya, dan sekarang ia telah tau siapa orang tuanya, otou-chan nya memiliki rambut kuning jabrik juga mata shappire sepertinya dan Okaa-chan nya berambut merah yang cantik.

"Tou-chan sangat tampan pastinya banyak wanita yang menyukainya, tidak heran kalau kaa-chan yang cantik mencintainya" gumam Naruto melihat foto ibu dan ayahnya, "andai aku seperti ayah yang mencintai dan dicintai ibu" lirih Naruto lalu berjalan menaiki anak tangga dan membuka pintu dan masuk ke kamarnya lalu merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur "tou-chan bagaimana tou-chan bisa membuat kaa-chan jatuh hati pada Tou-chan, Kaa-chan aku juga ingin memiliki sesosok wanita seperti Kaa-chan" gumam Naruto sambil memandangi foto ayah dan ibunya yang memeluk ayahnya lalu menyimpan foto orang tuanya di bawah bantal.

"Kaa-chan.. Tou-chan.. Aku menyayangi kalian"

To Be Continue...

akhirnya selesai juga nulisnya.

semoga memuaskan buat para readers.

bagaimana para reader, senpai-senpai juga, jelekkah? atau lebih baik dari yang kemarin!, Gomen, kalau Author lama Update nya, coz author hanyalah manusia biasa yang banyak tugas di dunia nyata.  
author juga sakit kemarin, dan di bulan ramadhan author sangat sibuk, terkadang author dipanggil Ne-san treak-treak manggil author suruh itu lah ni lah gini bla..bla..bla... bahkan terkadang nyuri waktu buat ngelanjutin cerita ini, author pingin nangis dech, tapi karena author laki-laki! nggak jadi nangis dech...*kenapa malah curhat*

kembali ke pembicaraan, Oh.. iya, arigato gozaimasu readers senpai, yang telah memberi tahu juga mengingatkan author, arigatou buat readers yang setia mereview fanfic ini.

terima kasih buat review-nya.

Oh iya gomen, author nggak pandai buat adegan berciuman, *author ga pernah gituan soalnya* juga tidak punya errr couple*bukan promo*, arigato minna-san, seperti biasa readers yang baik author minta reviewnya, *memohon dengan membekap keduatangan sambil jongkok dan 'eyes no jutsu'*.

maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan kata-kata.

syonara.


	4. Chapter 4 Pertemuan

Minna-san, Ohayou gozaimasu.

Ketemu lagi sama saya author kece *bohong+fitnah*

membawakan sebuah cerita yang mungkin tidak terlalu bagus dan aneh.

ehm..ehm.. sebelum membaca cerita, bagi yang muslim ada yang bolong puasanya? oke-oke, lupakan.

gomenne, Chapter kemarin ceritanya SasuSaku,  
mungkin di Chapter ini masih SasuSaku atau mungkin sedikit ada NaruHina.

WARNING: jangan baca bila tidak suka..

Oke..oke... terlalu banyak omong, langsung saja...

Happy reading...

.

Sebelumnya...

"Tou-chan sangat tampan pastinya banyak wanita yang menyukainya, tidak heran kalau kaa-chan yang cantik mencintainya" gumam Naruto melihat foto ibu dan ayahnya, "andai aku seperti ayah yang mencintai dan dicintai ibu" lirih Naruto lalu berjalan menaiki anak tangga dan membuka pintu dan masuk ke kamarnya lalu merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur "tou-chan bagaimana tou-chan bisa membuat kaa-chan jatuh hati pada Tou-chan, Kaa-chan aku juga ingin memiliki sesosok wanita seperti Kaa-chan" gumam Naruto sambil memandangi foto ayah dan ibunya yang memeluk ayahnya lalu menyimpan foto orang tuanya di bawah bantal.

"Kaa-chan.. Tou-chan.. Aku menyayangi kalian"

.

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

.

Rating : T (maybe)

.

chapter 4

"To..tou-chan.. Ka..kaa-chan.. ba..bagai mana bisa..!, ke..kenapa kalian bisa disini! ini mu..mustahil.."

"Naru-chan jaga dirimu baik-baik Okaa-chan pesan jangan nakal"

"Kaa-chan..."

"nah Naruto kamu sudah besar ya"

"Tou-chan..."

"sudah waktunya kami pergi, selamat tinggal naruto jaga dirimu baik-baik, kami selalu ada di hatimu Naruto"

"tidak.., Tunggu... Kaa-chan...Tou-chan...!"

Naruto terlonjak bangun dari tidurnya dan mengatur nafasnya "hah...hah...hah..., ternyata hanya mimpi" Naruto berfikir sejenak lalu mengambil foto orang tuanya dibawah bantal yang ia taruh semalam lalu memandangi foto orang tuanya yang terlihat bahagia, sejenak Naruto melihat jam wekernya jam berapakah sekarang, dan waktu menunjukkan jam tujuh kurang lima belas menit, "huft.. sebentar lagi masuk sekolah, eh...!" Naruto melihat kembali jam wekernya sekali lagi,

tik..tok..tik..tok..

5

4

3

2

1

"HUWAAAA..! aku terlambat..., aku lupa nanti adalah jam pelajaran Ibiki-sensei... TIDAAAAKK..." triak Naruto mengglegar, seperti yang Naruto ketahui Ibiki-sensei adalah guru yang paling-paling-paling galak juga kejam diantara guru-guru yang lain bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan guru Anko yang terkenal kegalakannya bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Ibiki-sensei.

.

Konoha High School.

Terlihat pemuda berambut pirang jabrik berada diluar depan kelas padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan masuknya ke kelas 2 jam yang lalu, apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan, "HUWEEE.. aku sudah menduga bakal begini jadinya tebayo.."

FLASHBACK

"maaf Ibiki-sensei saya telat, tadi ada ibu-ibu yang dicopet dijalanan"

"jadi kau menolong ibu itu?"

"tidak!, saya lupa tidak membawa dompet jadi saya kembali ke apartemen dan mengambilnya"

'GUBRAKK' semua murid dikelas swetdrop.

"cih..baka" ucap salah satu murid berambut raven dikelas.

"alasan macam apa itu!" ucap murid yang lain

"jadi apa saya boleh masuk Ibiki-sensei?" tanya Naruto.

"ya" jawab Ibiki datar, lega batin Naruto langsung saja ia masuk ke kelas karena jarang-jarang Ibiki-sensei membiarkan murid yang telat masuk sekolah berada didalam kelas yang tengah ia ajar. semua murid dikelas menatap heran, termasuk Sasuke menatap curiga ke pada guru Ibiki.

baru saja Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kelas sebuah suara mengagetkanya.

"setelah jam istirahat" kata Ibiki-sensei tiba-tiba.

"ugh! maksud Ibiki-sensei?" ucap Naruto tidak mengerti.

"kau boleh masuk ke kelas setelah bel istirahat dan... Sebelum itu kau harus menerima hukuman dari ku, ada apa! apa kau keberatan Uzumaki-san?" tanya Ibiki membuat Naruto bergidik plus menelan ludah.

"a-ano.. ano ano"

"cepat lari memutari lapangan 100 kali dimulai sekarang"

"NANI...! Lapangan seluas itu! 100 kali" jerit Naruto tidak percaya.

Baru saja Naruto berlari "dan setiap 1 menit akan aku tambah 1 kali putaran jadi kau harus cepat"

"HEEEEE..." kaget Naruto tidak percaya.

2 jam kemudian

"haah..haah..haah.. Ibiki-sensei saya hah... sudah menyelesaikan hah.. hukuman dari Sensei hah.. jadi saya boleh masuk sekarang hah..hah..hah" ucap naruto ngos-ngosan seraya masuk ke kelasnya.

"siapa yang suruh kau masuk" ucap datar Ibiki kepada naruto sehingga membuat naruto bergidik.

"ugh! Ta-tadi kau bil.."

"bukannya aku sudah bilang kau boleh masuk ke kelas setelah istirahat bukannya begitu Uzumaki-san" potong Ibiki-sensei kembali menjelaskan ucapannya ke pada naruto.

FLASHBACK END

"yosh...! setelah bel istirahat selesai hukumanku selesai dan aku sudah capek 'kruyuk..kruyuk' sepertinya aku juga lapar" ucap naruto pada dirinya sendiri

Triiiinggg.. . . . .

bel istirahat berbunyi menandakan waktu jam istirahat semua murid KHS keluar dari kelasnya,

"Hinata..! kau tidak kekantin?" tanya sakura pada temannya bernama hinata.

"ano.., aku membawa bekal dari rumah" jawab hinata lembut.

"ya sudah! aku kekantin duluan ya hinata jaga dirimu" ucap sakura lalu bergegas pergi keluar kelas.

"oi teme kau mau kemana?" tanya naruto kepada sahabatnya sasuke yang baru keluar dari kelasnya.

"kantin, aku tak bisa mengajakmu dobe kau dihukum" balas sasuke juga mengingatkan sahabatnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan naruto yang berdiri didepan luar kelasnya.

"oi teme teganya kau bilang begitu! oi teme kau dengar tidak oi oi baKAAA...!" ucap naruto berteriak kepada sasuke namun sepertinya sahabatnya menghiruakan ucapannya.

"huh... menyebalkan" kesal naruto dan tak sadar seseorang melewatinya.

"naruto kau sedang apa?" tanya sakura kepadanya.

"eh... sakura-chan! aku sedang dihukum ibiki-sensei, kau mau kemana sakura-chan?" jawab naruto kepada sakura plus bertanya.

"hm... kantin! kau lihat sasuke ? naruto !"

"Helech! dia kekantin tadi baru saja, sakura-chan" jawab malas naruto kepada sakura dan berfikir sejenak "kruyuk" sepertinya perut naruto meraung.

"aduh..! aku lapar, perutku memang sulit diajak damai, kalau tidak dari hukuman ibiki-sensei pasti aku tidak akan mau dihukum seperti ini huh! aku lupa tadi pagi belum sarapan gara-gara telat bangun dan juga tadi aku juga berlari, agrhh sial, eh..! apa aku kekantin saja argh.. tidak-tidak selama ini tidak ada yang berani kabur dari hukuman ibiki-sensei, kalau aku pergi pasti ibiki-sensei langsung menyuruhku berlari lagi ugh! aku tidak mau berlari lagi, tapi kalu aku tidak makan...!"

pikir naruto dalam batinnya dan runtuk perutnya yang tidak bisa menahan lapar tanpa sadar sepasang mata sapphire nya tertuju pada sebuah kotak bento seseorang yang mau lewat.

"tidak-tidak-tidak aku tidak akan merampas makanan milik orang lain apalagi seorang gadis eh itu kan gadis kemarin yang kutabrak apa dia yang menabrak aku lupa, oh iya ,sa..." naruto tidak sadar sakura telah pergi meninggalkannya lalu naruto tertunduk lesu dan mukanya memurung.

"kruyuk-kruyuk..!" suara raungan dari perut naruto membuatnya malu kepada gadis yang melewatinya.

"sialan kau perut!" runtuk naruto pada perutnya sendiri, tanpa sadar sebuah tangan meyodorkan kotak bento kepada naruto.

"eh..." naruto terkejut ketika gadis didepanya memberikan kotak bentonya kepada naruto.

"terima kasih tapi aku tidak lapar" tolak naruto kepada gadis didepannya.

"kruyuk" muka naruto memerah ketika perutnya meraung kelaparan.

"i-ini u-untuk-mu" ucap sang gadis terbata-bata.

Naruto P.O.V

"gadis ini baik sekali, dia juga sopan tidak seperti sakura-chan, dia juga emmm.. cantik"

Naruto end P.O.V

"emmm.. ini benar untukku?" tanya naruto kepada sang gadis.

"hm.." angguk sang gadis, langsung saja tanpa babibu naruto menerimanya, lalu membukanya, mata naruto berbinar-binar sudah tidak tahan menahan lapar dan segera memakannya dengan lahap.

-skip time-

"NARUTO..." panggil pria paruh baya langsung berlari dan menendang naruto.

"ugh..." dengus naruto terjatuh.

"apa maksudmu menendangku hah!" kesal naruto juga marah kepada orang yang telah menendangnya tepat mukanya secara tiba-tiba.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada hinata hah! dan kau memakan bekal makananya" balas neji penuh amarah.

"neji-n.." ucap hinata berhenti terpotong oleh ucapan neji orang yang menendang naruto sampai jatuh.

"cukup hinata-s.."

"...apa maksudmu hah..!" potong naruto marah kenapanya tiba-tiba saja neji menendangnya.

"naruto jangan pernah kau dekati hinata atau kau akan berhadapan denganku" ucap neji memberi peringatan kepada naruto dan langsung menarik tangan hinata dan membawanya pergi.

"apa gadis tadi pacarnya neji ya!, apanya yang mendekatinya dan wajar saja kalau aku memakan bekal makanan gadisnya itu, salah dia kenapa memberikan makanannya kepadaku aku kan tidak memaksanya memberikan makanannya itu kepadaku, huh.. seenaknya saja menendangku, juga kena wajahku lagi!" pikir naruto dalam bantinnya, naruto memegang pipinya yang bengkak "auw.." rintih naruto lalu melihat sekitar dan berdiri.

"Hinata-sama maaf aku" ucap neji meminta maaf.

"Neji-niisan kenapa neji-nii marah kepada naruto-kun? apa naruto-kun pernah berbuat salah kepada neji-nii?" tanya hinata kepada neji juga merasa bersalah kepada naruto karena Niisan nya telah membuatnya terluka.

"tidak hinata-sama, tapi dia tidak pantas dekat hinata-sama, dia itu bocah yang bodoh juga pembuat onar, hinata-sama tolong jangan dekat dengan naruto" pinta neji kepada hinata karena tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan adiknya

"tapi neji-nii" ucap hinata tidak sempat neji sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Triiiiingggg...

bell masuk berbunyi tandanya waktu istirahat telah usai, dan Hinata berjalan ditengah koridor sekolahan dengan murungnya.

"ehm..." sebuah deheman suara mengagetkan hinata.

"maafkan kami membuatmu jadi kaget hinata" ucap sakura

"kau kenapa hinata kayaknya kau terlihat murung!" ucap gadis berambut pirang panjang.

"sudahlah ino, ayo hinata kita kekelas! sudahlah jangan dipikirkan ntar cepat tua lho.." ajak sakura kepada temannya juga menghibur hinata. tak sadar dari kejauhan sepasang mata mengawasi mereka bertiga.

"oi teme kenapa tadi meninggalkanku?" tanya naruto kepada sasuke

"dobe"pangil sasuke

"hm.. ada apa teme"

"bukan urusanmu"

"ugh.." dengus naruto kesal kepada sahabatnya sasuke hampir saja naruto terjungkal karena ucapan sasuke.

-skip time-

Triiiiinggg...

bell pulang berbunyi tanda waktu menunjukkan pelajaran sekolah telah selesai, siswa KHS di perbolehkan pulang kerumahnya masing-masing.

"hinata, sakura aku pulang duluan ya! aku ada urusan keluarga! jaa..." ucap pamit ino dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

"huh.. dasar ino-pig! selalu saja ada urusan keluarga, aku lupa ada janji!" panik sakura.

"emm... janji dengan siapa sakura?" tanya hinata lembut.

"eh.. itu... ano.. hinata aku ada janji, kau tidak apa-apakan pulang sendiri hinata?" ucap gugup sakura lalu pergi setelah hinata menganggukkan kepalanya.

kini hinata hanya sendiri suasana hening setelah dua sahabatnya pergi meninggalkan nya, neji-niisannya juga ada urusan jadi tidak bisa pulang bersama dengannya, hinata menghela nafas pelan sambil berjalan mungkin ia harus mencari tempat yang bisa membuatnya tenang mungkin di pinggir sungai tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi kalau lagi menyendiri.

tap tap suara kaki berjalan, sakura terbelalak kaget tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan mengglandangnya dan menyeretnya ke gudang sekolahan.

"eh...kau!" kaget sakura

"ada apa hah kau kaget gadis haruno" ucap gadis paruh baya dengan lantang.

"kau... karin salah satu ketua fans sasuke-kun!" jelas sakura.

"ow.. bagus kalau kau mengenalku! jauhi sasuke-kun atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya" ancam gadis bernama karin.

karin adalah ketua fans sasuke bahkan mengkoleksi semua foto sasuke, dia juga sering menindas gadis lemah. bahkan ia tidak segan-segan melukai orang yang disukai sasuke pujaan hatinya, dia juga bermarga uzumaki sama seperti sahabatnya naruto tapi sepertinya mereka tidak kenal dekat memang agak mengherankan.  
tapi itu semua tidak masalah sakura juga tidak takut dengan ancamannya, tiba-tiba saja karin mendorongnya hingga jatuh.

"camkan baik-baik ucapanku itu" ucap karin mengingatkan ancamannya kepada sakura lalu pergi begitu saja.

"kau pikir aku takut dengan ancamanmu itu hah!" balas ucap sakura dengan tegas, sehingga karin yang mendengarnya menjadi kesal lalu kembali menghampiri sakura.

"jadi kau menantangku!" ucap karin dengan mata melotot "teman-teman kelihatannya kita mendapatkan seekor tikus kecil, bagai mana kalau kita beri hadiah!" ucap lanjut karin sinis sambil memanggil teman-temannya yang merupakan fans sasuke, sakura pun terpojok tidak menyangka kalau karin akan memanggil teman-temannya.

sebenarnya sakura bisa menghadapi karin kalu sendirian tapi karena kalah jumlah sakura hanya pasrah.

"huh si teme itu seenaknya saja menyuruhku pulang sendirian!, awas kalau ketemu, hah... aku malas kalau harus pulang sendirian" omel naruto tidak jelas, dan berjalan sambil menyusuri halaman KHS.

"hiks...hiks..." terdengar suara tangis gadis sasuke yang sedang mencari gadisnya sakura sedari tadi mendengarkan suara tangisan gadis "jangan-jangan.., sakura" lirih sasuke dalam batinnya.

-skip time-

"sakura apa kau didalam?,kau tidak apa-apa sakura?" ucap sasuke sambil menggedor pintu gudang KHS. namun tidak ada jawaban tapi masih terdengat tangisan didalam sana.

"sakura aku tau itu suara tangismu! cepat buka pintunya sakura" pinta sasuke.

"sasuke-kun pasti tidak akan mencintaiku dan menjauhiku setelah melihatku, hiks...hiks..." batatin sakura.

"sa..suke-kun! apa sasuke-kun akan tetap menyukaiku apapun yang terjadi padaku?" tanya sakura sambil menyeka air matanya.

"cih...kau bicara apa sakura! cepat buka pintunya!, jangan membuatku kawatir"

"aku tidak akan membuka pintu sebelum sasuke-kun menjawab pertanyaanku!" kawab sakura.

"sakura.., aku selalu menyanyangi sakura! cepat buka pintunya dan keluar" balas sasuke menyuruh sakura untuk membukakan pintu.

"bohong... sasuke-kun pasti tidak akan mencintaiku lagi setelah melihatku"

"kau bicara apa sakura.. jangan seperti anak kecil"

"tidak mau"

"kalau kau terus berfikiran seperti itu aku akan benar-benar seperti yang ada dipikiranmu itu, apa kau mau aku benar-benar seperti itu?"

"t-tidak"

"kalau begitu cepatlah keluar" tegas sasuke "brakk"suara pintu terbuka keras dan terlihat sakura berlari dan langsung memeluk sasuke.

"hiks..hiks.."

"gadis bodoh! akukan sudah janji"

"jadi sasuke-kun tetap mencintaiku" tanya sakura

"aku tidak perlu menjawab yang kedua kali,sudah ku bilangkan,

jadi cuma karena rambutmu yang terpotong jadi pendek kau berfikir aku akan meninggalkanmu, dasar gadis bodoh" lalu memeluk erat sakura.

"haduh... tidak ada orang sungguh terlihat seram" ucap naruto takut sambil menelan ludah, sambil berjalan mengelilingi KHS Naruto tak sengaja melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya terkejut juga hatinya bagaikan tertusuk beribu jarum sungguh sangat menyakitkan.

sepasang mata sapphire tengah memandang orang yang ia sukai dan sahabatnya yang tengah berpelukan, sungguh ironis baginya orang yang ia cintai sebalikknya mencintai sahabatnya walau sebenarnya sudah tau cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. tap..tap..tap..Naruto berlari tanpa arah dan tujuan meninggalkan mereka dengan perasaan yang terluka dan terus lari-lari-berlari, walau begitu ia tetap harus mengalah juga tidak boleh egois.  
tiba-tiba naruto teringat dengan ucapan kak ayame.

FLASHBACK

"lakukanlah yang terbaik, cinta tak harus memiliki juga tidak memaksa jadi mungkin dia bukan jodohmu Naruto, jadi jangan membenci sahabatmu, karena sahabatmu tidak salah, tetaplah bersikap seperti baiasanya, dengan melihat orang yang kita sayang bahagia, kita pun pasti ikut senang walaupun pahit, tapi justru kita akan lebih terluka bila keegoisan menguasai kita, ya.. walaupun ucapan itu mudah daripada melakukannya tetapi kita tetap harus berisaha, kau mengerti naruto" ucap kak ayame menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada naruto.

FLASHBACK END

"kak Ayame benar! aku harus kuat jangan sampai keegoisanku menguasaiku dan malah menjadi kebencian, dan aku tidak mau kalau membenci mereka, karena... mereka sahabat terbaik..."

.

.

hening

angin berhembus menerpanya

sore menjelang

tanpa sadar Naruto berada ditempat pinggir kota yang terdapat sungai setelah ia berlari tadi.

sepasang bola mata sapphire terhipnotis terpesona pada keindahan sungai yang tersinar oleh sang matahari yang mulai turun menjelang sore.

lalu Naruto menuju sungai itu dan membasuh mukanya sambil berjongkok lalu mencari tempat untuk beristirahat sejenak, kini Naruto bersandar pada pohon berada di sisi sungai sambil memandangi keindahan pemandangan didepannya, Naruto mulai nyaman duduk dibawah pohon munkin ia akan pulang agak larut malam.

naruto menguap "hooaaam" pandangannya mulai mengabur.

hening

.  
sssrrrkkk...

bunyi sebuah suara dari atas pohon tiba-tiba, sehingga membuat Naruto terlonjak membuka matanya, lalu naruto mendongak kepalanya keatas, belum sempat Naruto mendongak keatas, sesuatu jatuh.

.

"..BRUUUKKK...".

.  
To Be Continue...

bagaimana para readers!, baguskah atau jelekkah?

gomenne, kalau jelek, dan Arigatou, untuk reviewnya, sungguh sangat membantu untuk saya.

seperti biasa, readers yang baik, Author minta reviewnya, Onegai...!.

Sekian dari author semoga kalian senang dengan cerita saya, gomenne, bila ada kata-kata yang salah, coz author juga manusia biasa.  
.

.

Sayonara...

Chapter next..

"jadi namamu Hinata"

.

"kalau Naruto-kun sedih apa yang Naruto-kun biasa lakukan".

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5 Sesuatu jatuh Dari Atas

Haah...hah... Maaf lama Updatenya.

Krik.. krik.. krik..krik..

Ehm.., minna-san!, Konbanwa, ketemu lagi dengan saya Author yang banyak omong tapi sebenarnya nggak. seperti biasa, Author bawakan cerita yang mungkin ancur.

Soal kemarin cerita yang ancur banget, Author ngetiknya pake Hp, tapi kayaknya kemarin sudah Author edit kok, tapi setelah baca review salah satu readers, Author cek kok, eh..! ceritanya ancur banget, tapi suwer kemarin Author edit nggak kayak gitu kok, apa mungkin belum kesimpan kale ya. ADUH...! maaf kan Saya ya!.

dan terimakasih buat para readers yang setia mereview,saya sangat sungguh amat senang.

oke langsung saja.

.  
Happy reading...

.  
.

sebelumnya

ssrrrkkk...

bunyi sebuah suara dari atas pohon tiba-tiba, sehingga membuat naruto terlonjak membuka matanya, lalu naruto mendongak kepalanya keatas, belum sempat naruto mendongak keatas, sesuatu jatuh.

**Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi kishimoto**

.

**Rating : T** ( maybe )

.

**Warning : tidak suka baca jangan baca, sayasudah memperingatkan.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

chapter 5

.

.

Naruto mengerjap matanya pandangannya sedikit memburam kemasukan debu akibat sesuatu jatuh menimpanya tadi, tubuhnya seperti tertindih sesuatu, sambil meraba-raba dengan tangan, tak sengaja naruto menyentuh sesuatu dan dipegangnya "apa ini" sambil meremas-remas benda itu, "ini terlihat kennyal" gumam Naruto sambil meremas-remas karena sepertinya menyenangkan, naruto sadar sesuatu yang menindihnya ini seperti manusia, sambil mengucek matanya dengan sebelah tangan kiri tiba-tiba sesuatu yang menindihnya bergerak, saat naruto membuka matanya sepasang mata amethyst menatapnya iris amathyst berpandangan dengan iris sapphire, keduanya saling terhipnotis, mukanya memerah "apa kau bidadari yang kami-sama kirim kepadaku dari langin" ucap naruto konyol tanpasadar pemilik iris mata amethyst membuka mulutnya "a..ano na..naruto..-k..kun ta..tanganmu" ucap gadis dengan muka yang sangat merah karena posisinya yang menindih naruto, langsung saja naruto tersadar setelah sesosok gadis yang menindihnya memanggilnya "e..eh.. k..kau kan..." ucap naruto terputus tersadar tangan kanannya masih memegang sesuatu,  
"ugh" Naruto meneguk ludahnya, "hehehe... gomen, ano bisakah kau berdiri dan tidak menindihku" pinta naruto.

"ano kakiku tidak bisa" jawab sang gadis mengelengkan kepalanya.

-skip time-

"jadi namamu Hinata dan kau adiknya neji" ucap Naruto.  
"aku pikir dia pacarnya neji sialan itu, eh.. tapi..." batin naruto lalu melihat tangannya sambil menggerak-gerakkan jarinya "jadi yang aku pegang tadi adalah..., aku pikir tadi bola karet"  
"N-naruto-kun ano.. hidungmu"

"Hinata! gamen!, ano.. tadi..." ucap Naruto gugup mimisan karena memikirkan kejadian tadi, Hinata membuka tasnya sedang mencari-cari tisu dan mengambilnya didalam tas, lalu hinata mengelap darah segar yang keluar dari hidung Naruto, sontak Naruto menjadi sangat gugup plus mukanya memerah.  
"e..eh" kaget Hinata saat melihat pipi Naruto yang bengkak karena ulah nii-san nya.  
Naruto mulai semakin memerah plus gugup saat Hinata memegang pipinya, tangan mungil Hinata menyentuh pipi Naruto.

"Naruto-kun maafkan Neji-nii, gara-gara aku Naruto-kun terluka" ucap Hinata menyesal.

"aku t-tidak apa-apa Hinata, jangan mengawatirkan ku, oh iya Hinata! sebelumnya kau tau namaku tadi di KHS dari mana? apakah kita sebelumnya pernah bertemu?"

"a-ano..." gagap Hinata sambil memainkan kedua jarinya.

"oh iya Hinata! apa yang kau lakukan diatas pohon tadi, seorang gadis sepertimu tidak baik bermain di atas pohon lho..!" tanya Naruto juga menceramahi sok tau.

"a-ano dulu waktu kecil jika lagi sedih aku biasanya memanjat pohon, memanjat pohon juga mengigatkanku pada seseorang"ucap Hinata menjelaskan "Naruto-kun" gumam dalam batin hinata.

"kalau Naruto-kun sedih apa yang Naruto-kun biasa lakukan" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

"eh... ano emm... entah lah, oh..! iya aku lupa Hinata" ucap Naruto sambil membuka tasnya mencari sesuatu, "eh ini.." ucap Hinata berhenti.

"hehe.. ini kotak makananmu! tadi aku membawanya karena kau tadi dibawa pergi Neji-niisan mu tiba-tiba"

"arigatou, Naruto-kun"

"seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu Hinata karena kau aku tidak kelaparan" Naruto berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjongkok sambil menyodorkan tangan kebelakang. "Hinata hari sudah sore mari aku akan menggendongmu"

"ano.. tidak usah" balas Hinata dengan menolak ajakan Naruto lalu Hinata berusaha berdiri tapi terjatuh karena kakinya bengkak disebabkan karena terjatuh dari pohon tadi, utung saja Naruto dengan reflek memegang hinata sehingga tidak terjatuh.

"kan sudah kubilang lebih baik pulang denganku, jangan memaksakan diri" ucap Naruto langsung menggendong Hinata dibelakangnya tanpa persetujuan dari Hinata.

"eh..." ucap Hinata dengan muka memerah.

"emm.. Hinata? tadi kau kenapa bisa sampai terjatuh dari pohon? padahal tadi kau bilang sering memanjat pohon!" tanya Naruto kepada Hinata yang masih digendongnya.  
"eh.. a-ano... ituu.. a-aku tidak ingin membuat Naruto-kun terganggu jadi aku turun pelan-pelan tidak sengaja ranting yang ku pegang patah aku.. aku... g-gomen ne N-naruto-kun" jawab Hinata menyesal.

"kau itu selalu bilang maaf kepadaku, tadi kan kau tidak sengaja! jadi kau tidak salah Hinata"

"g-gomen.."

"sudah ku bilangkan jangan meminta maaf kepadaku Hinata! kau itu ... argh... terserah kau lah..."

"sudah sampai!" seru Naruto!

"eh..."

"jangan kaget begitu Hinata! aku tau rumahmu karena kau kan adiknya Neji, dan pastinya satu rumahkan?" tanya Naruto dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Hinata, lalu salah satu pembantu rumah datang menghampiri, "Hinata-sama kau tidak-apa-apa? dan siapa anda?"

"dia tidak apa-apa, aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto temannya" jawab Naruto, lalu sang pelayan mempersilahkan Naruto masuk kedalam dan mengantarkan Naruto yang masih menggendong Hinata ke kamar Hinata. setelah sampai di kamar Hinata pembantu itu lalu pergi,

"N-naruto-kun maaf merepotkanmu"

'BLAM' suara pintu yang terbuka keras tiba-tiba saja, menampakkan seorang gadis kecil paruh baya dengan sepasang mata yang sama dengan Hinata dan langsung berlari mendekatinya, ketika melihat Hinata,

"One-chan" ucapnya lalu memeluk Hinata nechan nya.

"eh..Hanabi-chan"

"Nechan, coba Nechan lihat gambar ku!" pinta Hanabi, dan Hinata hanya bisa menuruti kemauan adiknya.

"eh..."

"hihihihi..., baguskan! ini Hinata-ne, ini Neji-nii, OTouchan, dan yang sedang memeluk Hinata-ne ini aku!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk gambarnya dan tersenyum sambil menunjukkan giginya, lalu pandangannya tertuju kearah Naruto.

"emmmm.. Nii-san siapa? apa Niisan pacarnya Nechan!" tanya nya dengan muka polos, sontak membuat Naruto dan Hinata malu dan semburat merah menghiasai wajahnya.

"namaku Hanabi, Hyuuga Hanabi, aku adik perempuannya Hinata-ne!" lanjutnya, lalu Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

"namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Hanabi kalau mau, boleh memanggil Naruto-niisan" ucap naruto tersenyum memperkenalkan dirinya.

"jadi benar, Naruto-niisan pacarnya Hinata-nechan!" ucap Hanabi seketika naruto yang tersenyum kepada gadis kecil itu tergagap, mukanya memerah.

"eh...i.." belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapnnya "wah... Hinata-ne sudah punya pacar, aku tidak menyangka,

nechan yang pendiam mempunyai pacar seperti Naruto-nii" potong Hanabi berceloteh diantara Hinata yang malu plus mukanya memerah sedari tadi menahan dirinya agar tidak pingsan dan juga Naruto yang malu tapi juga terkekeh melihat kepolosan Hanabi adik perempuannya Hinata.

"ehem..! Naruto-niisan dan Hinata-neechan, emm... aku keluar dulu" ucap Hanabi lalu berlari keluar kamar Hinata. 'blam' suasana hening seketika, tidak sengaja tangan mungil Hinata menyentuh sesuatu.

"eh...ini!, gambarnya Hanabi-chan tertinggal" gumam Hinata, lalu mengambilnya dan meletakkan kertas putih bergambar milik adiknya itu diatas meja sampingnya.

"eh.." ucap Naruto reflek karena memegang Hinata yang hampir terjatuh tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan saat meletakkan kertas itu, untunglah dengan sigap Naruto memegangnya. 'blam' suara pintu terbuka tiba-tiba "Hinata-necha..." ucap Hanabi terputus melihat didepannya, lalu masuk kedalam mengambil kertas hasil gambarnya tadi yang tertinggal.

"ehem..! Naruto-Niisan romantis juga" ucapnya kepada Naruto yang masih senantiasa berposisi memegang Hinata, sontak Naruto dan Hinata melepaskan peganggan dan saling sedikit berjauhan dengan muka yang merah,lalu Hanabi berjalan keluar.

"silakan kalian lanjutkan lagi" goda Hanabi kepada Nechan nya dan Naruto. 'blam' kali ini pintu tertutup pelan, sebenarnya Hanabi senang menggoda nechannya saat muka nechannya bersemu merah, karena baginya menyenangkan, dia tidak seperti Nechannya yang pendiam, sifatnya yang tidak bisa diam bertolak belakang dengan Ne-chan nya yang pemalu maupun pendiam.

suasana hening menyelimuti dua insan, naruto yang mulai canggung akhirnya berbicara, "em.. adikmu lucu yah" kata Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal mencari kata-kata agar tidak canggung.

"a-ano Naruto-kun, Gomen ne, adikku" ucap Hinata kepada naruto, didalam hatinya sedikit kecewa karena membuat suasana canggung kepada Naruto, Hinata berfikir Naruto pasti bosan dengannya, yang selalu diam karena malu juga tidak tau harus berkata apa kepada Naruto sehingga suasana selalu hening.

"Hinata! kau tidak apa-apa kan? wajah mu terlihat murung! apa ada perkataan ku yang menyakitimu? Gomen, Hinata" ucap Naruto sambil merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya memohon maaf kepada Hinata.

"a-ano Naruto-kun! N-naruto-kun jangan meminta maaf kepadaku Naruto-kun tidak salah" kata Hinata menyesal karena membuat Naruto menghawatirkannya.

"em... Hinata?" panggil Naruto.

"i-iy-ya Na-naruto-kun, a-ada apa?"

"ano.. Hinata ano em...sekarang sudah larut malam aku pamit pulang!, rasanya tidak sopan bila seorang pria berlamaan dengan wanita berdua didalam kamar!" terang Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dan Hinata hanya menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya yang berarti menyetujui.

"oh iya Hinata!, ngomong-ngomong rumah seluas ini kok terlihat sepi, memangnya Okaa-chan dan Otou-chan mu dimana?" tanya Naruto

"ano... Otou-chan sangat sibuk mengurusi perusahaannya, beliau jarang pulang, dan Okaa-chan..." ucap Hinata berhenti mukanya tiba-tiba terlihat murung, "Okaa-chan... dia sudah meninggal..." ucap pelan Hinata dengan nada suara yang terdengar sangat menyedihkan di telinga Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan dari Hinata sedikit kaget ketika Hinata mengucapkan ibunya telah tiada, lalu Naruto meminta maaf kepada Hinata karena sudah membuatnya sedih gara-gara pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

"Gomen, Hinata! aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih, Gomen!" kata Naruto meminta maaf.

"tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, aku mengerti" kata Hinata pelan dengan senyumannya.

"benarkah? em.. i...ya sudah aku pamit pulang" kata Naruto ragu.

"iya, hati-hati" kata Hinata, dan dibalas dengan cengiran oleh Naruto, lalu Naruto pun pergi.

suasana sunyi Hinata merasa senang dalam hatinya bisa bersama dengan Naruto.

kemudian Hinata bangun berdiri dari tempat tidurnya berjalan kearah pintu jendela berjalan pincang dengan berusaha supaya tidak jatuh, setelahnya sampai ia melihat dari jendelanya sesosok pria bernama Naruto berambut kuning yang berjalan pinggir jalan, dari kejauhan Hinata terus mengamatinya, sungguh Hinata merasa hatinya berbunga-bunga, dan juga semakin mengaguminya bahkan lebih perasaannya berkata lain, suka bahkan cinta, ia rela memberikan apapun untuknya asal Naruto bahagia.

setelah Naruto berbelok dan sudah tidak terlihat lagi di jalanan, Hinata menghela nafas, ia mendongak melihat keatas, hari mulai gelap tergantikan malam, sebuah suara mengagetkan Hinata.

"Ne-chan! apa Ne-chan didalam? Hanabi ingin masuk!, apa boleh?" tanya Hanabi didepan pintu kamar Hinata.

"masuk saja!" jawab Hinata lalu menutup jendela kamarnya dan berjalan kembali ke tempat tidur.

'kreek' pintu terbuka pelan, Hanabi lalu masuk.

"Hanabi-chan, ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Ne-chan! tolong ceritakan tentang Nechan dengan Naruto-niisan!" pinta Hanabi dengan eyes yang sangat-sangat-sangat bikin Hinata tak kuasa, Hinata menghela nafas, akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya.

"Hanabi-chan!, apanya yang harus diceritakan" kata Hinata dengan suara lembut, Hanabi memanyunkan mulutnya, Hinata terkekeh melihatnya.

"baiklah!, apa boleh buat!"

"Nah...! gitu donk, cepat lah Nechan, aku tidak sabar mendengarnya" kata Hanabi dengan girang.

"iya-iya Hanabi-chan, tapi kau harus diam dulu"

"baiklah..." angguk Hanabi, lalu Hinata mulai menceritakan tentang Naruto, mulai dari yang terkecil, menceritakan hal-hal konyol yang dilakukan oleh naruto, dan tak terasa malam melarut, 'tok...tok...tok...' sebuah ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian Hinata dan Hanabi, setelah pintu terbuka, menampakkan sesosok pria paruh baya.  
"apa aku mengganggu kalian?"

"Otou-chan..!" ucap keduanya bersamaan, dan keduanya langsung memeluk tou-chan nya.

"maafkan tou-chan karena tidak sempat memberi tahu kepada kalian, dan tou-chan senang melihat anak perempuan tou-chan yang sekarang tumbuh besar.

"Hinata-sama!, maaf kan saya tidak bisa mengantar anda pulang, karena saya tadi menjemput Hiashi-sama" tutur Neji yang berdiri dibelakang Hiashi.

"iya aku mengerti Neji-nii.."

"Hinata aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu.." ucap Hiashi sambil melirik Neji, lalu Neji yang mengerti maksud Hiashi, pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Hanabi! kenapa kau masih disini?" ucap Hiashi.

"tou-cha..." ucap Hanabi terputus.

"ini sudah malam cepat kembali kekamarmu" potong Hiashi.

"tapi kan tou-chan aku ingi..."

"Hanabi.." panggil Hinata, Hanabi menoleh ke Hinata Ne-chan nya dan mengangguk karena mengerti.

"baik..baik.. aku pergi huuft" keluh Hanabi sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hinata, tou-chan ingin bicara ada apa dengan kakimu?" tanya Hiashi, dan membuat Hinata kaget.

"a-ano tou-chan, itu hanya k-kecelakaan biasa" jawab Hinata gugup.

"apa maksudmu Hinata, jangan membohongi tou-chan!, tou-chan mengenalmu sejak kecil Hinata!, jadi jangan membohongi tou-chan" kata Hiashi tegas. "kau pasti jatuh dari pohon lagi kan!" tebak Hiashi.

"maaf kan aku tou-chan" kata Hinata pelan menyesal.

"sudah berapa kali tou-chan bilang, jangan memanjat pohon Hinata, kau memang keras kepala Hinata"

"maaf kan aku tou-chan" kata Hinata menangis meminta maaf dan sambil memeluk tou-chan nya.

"kau memang seperti ibumu, sama-sama keras kepala" ucap Hiashi tersenyum.

.  
"Hinata, hari sudah malam cepatlah tidur" ucap Hiashi, lalu dijawab Hinata dengan menganggukkan kepalanya, setelahnya Hiashi mengecup dahi anaknya lalu pergi keluar meninggalkan Hinata.

"oyasumi nasai, tou-chan" ucap Hinata lalu menutup matanya, baru Hinata menutup mata, sebuah suara pelan ketukan pintu dari depan kamarnya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur.

'tok..tok..tok..'

"masuk.." ucap Hinata.

"Ne-chan, boleh tidak malam ini aku tidur bersama Ne-chan!"

"tentu boleh, kenapa tidak Hanabi-chan!" seru Hinata, lalu Hanabi berjalan menuju ranjang tempat tidur, dan tidur disamping Hinata.

"Hanabi-chan!, ada apa?"

"ano.. ne-chan aku hanya ingin tidur bersama ne-chan" ucap Hanabi dengan muka polosnya, Hinata terkekeh melihat muka polos adiknya, dan Hanabi yang melihatnya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"ne-chan jangan menertawakan ku..., em..., ne-chan!" panggil Hanabi.

"iya, ada apa Hanabi-chan?"

"Ne-chan suka Naruto-nii ya!"

"eh...itu.." kata Hinata terbata dengan ucapan yang diberikan oleh adiknya.

"hihihi, Ne-chan!, muka Nechan memerah" kata Hanabi menggoda sang kakak.

"uh.., Hanabi-chan, sudah malam Hanabi-chan! jangan menggoda kakak, cepat tidur"

"huh..., dasar Ne-chan, em... Ne-chan! tadi ne-chan bilang Naruto-nii banyak di benci oleh gadis di KHS, tapi kenapa Naruto-niisan tidak disukai oleh para gadis di sekolahan Ne-chan?" tanya Hanabi.

"entah lah Hanabi-chan!, tapi aku pernah dengar dari siswi KHS kalau secara tidak sengaja Naruto-kun mencium Sasuke-kun, dan itu adalah ciuman pertamanya Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun" jelas Hinata.

"Heee..., jadi Naruto-nii suka sesama jenis" simpul Hanabi tidak percaya, kalaw Ne-chan nya menyukai seorang yang seperti itu.

"kenapa Ne-chan menyukai orang seperti itu, itu menjijikkan" lanjutnya.

"jangan salah paham Hanabi-chan, Naruto-kun bukanlah orang yang seperti itu, aku tidak akan menyukai orang seperti itu Hanabi-chan, menurut sahabatku sakura, Naruto-kun mencium Sasuke-kun karena sebuah kecelakaan" terang hinata memberi penjelasan, lalu Hanabi hanya ber"oh" karena salah paham.

"tapi Ne-chan, kenapa yang di benci Naruto-niisan?, kenapa tidak Sasuke-nii!" tanya Hanabi penasaran, sambil memeluk Hinata yang tidur disampingnya.

"entahlah Hanabi-chan, aku tidak mengerti, tapi menurutku mereka sangat antusias sekali ingin mendapatkan ciuman itu" jelas Hinata.

"kasian Naruto-nii, gara-gara masalah sepele seperti itu ia harus di benci dan di jauhi, menurutku mereka wanita murahan, untung lah Ne-chan tidak seperti mereka" kata Hanabi sambil tersenyum mengeratkan pelukannya ke Hinata.

"uh.. Hanabi-chan, sudah malam cepat tidur" suruh Hinata.

"iya..iya..Ne-chan, selamat tidur" ucap Hanabi masih memeluk Hinata.

.

.

dimalam yang indah, langit yang gelap, bintang bersinar gemerlap, bersinar terang,  
mimpi-mimpi yang indah,  
impian yang tinggi, semua orang telah istirat tertidur dengan pulasnya.  
Nee wakaro desho?

_**To Be Continue . . . . . .**_

baguskah atau jelekkah? Gomenne, kalau jelek.

Nee..nee.. maap kalau dari kemari ceritanya kurang memuaskan. tapi semoga kali ini ceritanya sedikit bagus, kalau bisa bagus.

maap kalau masih acak" kan. coz ngetiknya pake Hp, tapi itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan ya, hm...,seperti biasa Author minta review dari readers.

maaf kalo masih ancur.

jaa!

.

.

**Chapter Next** :

.

.

"hari ini kita kedatangan dua murid baru sekaligus, yang akan ditempatkan dikelas ini"  
.

"berani kau mendorongku, baik aku akan memaksamu"

.

"Naruto-kun, tasukete... . ."

**Next : NEW STUDENTS**


End file.
